Recueil de drabble (spécial calendrier de l'Avent)
by CookieKandy
Summary: Comme le titre le dit, ce recueil comptera tous les drabbles qui seront écrits pour le calendrier de l'Avent sur Ficothèque Ardente.
1. Chapter 1

**Quand les enfants dorment, les parents font…**

Les enfants enfin couchés, Choji et Ino montèrent dans leur chambre pour s'accorder un petit moment d'intimité. Être parent compliquait parfois la chose, mais ils aimaient leurs garçons. Assis sur le lit, ils y allèrent doucement, s'embrassant langoureusement en caressant tendrement leur partenaire. Puis les morceaux de vêtement s'enlevèrent les uns après les autres, les lançait complètement nus. L'homme allongea sa femme sur le matelas en parsemant son corps de multiples baisers enflammés, ses mains découvrant une nouvelle fois cette peau qui lui faisait toujours autant perdre la tête. La blonde glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son mari en fermant les yeux, savourant cette douce torture qu'il lui prodiguait. Étant de nature gourmande, Choji lui écarta doucement les jambes et glissa sa bouche jusqu'au sexe humide de sa compagne. Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de faire trop de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller les enfants par mégarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Douleur et sexe**

Dans un grenier redécoré, une grande blonde se dévêtit devant un jeune homme aux cheveux décoloré et aux yeux aussi mauve que deux améthystes. Celui-ci ne la lâcha pas du regard, se léchant les lèvres devant le corps de nymphe d'Ino. Celle-ci lui fit signe de faire pareil, en se déhanchant d'impatience. Dès qu'il fut allongé entièrement nu sur le matelas, la jeune femme attrapa l'une des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce et se mit à genou au-dessus de lui. Hidan grogna de plaisir en sentant la cire chaude couler sur son torse et son ventre, laissant des arabesques durcis sur sa peau. Les premières fois, la blonde avait été mal à l'aise de lui faire mal ainsi, mais elle avait découvert rapidement que son amant était masochiste. Avoir des rapports sexuels tout en se faisant griffer, mordre, fouetté et tout ce que vous voudrez, ça l'excitait encore plus qu'une bonne fellation. Les préliminaires pour lui, s'étaient la douleur physique et la soumission. Ensuite, il pouvait devenir le doux esclave de sa partenaire et la faire grimper aux rideaux avec sa langue, avant de la prendre fougueusement dans toutes les positions imaginables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Exhibition**

Deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc d'un parc, regardant le marché de l'autre côté de la rue. Aucun ne parlait. Mais une main bougea.

- Kakashi, arrête ça, grogna le premier.

- Arrêter quoi ? fit innocemment ce dernier.

- Ce que tu fais avec ta main.

- Mais je ne fais rien, Iruka.

- Alors retire ta main de sous mon manteau.

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Kakashi, qui à la place de s'exécuter, poussa l'audace jusqu'à déboutonner le pantalon du brun. Ce dernier plaqua une main dessus pour l'arrêter, mais trop tard, les doigts s'étaient déjà immiscés dans son boxer et taquinaient son membre déjà gonflé par les caresses précédentes. Ce faire masturbé en public excitait peut-être son amant, mais Iruka en était très gêné. De plus, il ne pouvait pas le savourer pleinement et lorsqu'il jouirait, ses vêtements en seraient entièrement mouillés. Parfois, il détestait vraiment son copain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Donnant-donnant**

Kisame regardait le tas informe sur le lit, puis releva les yeux vers Konan.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant le tas de tissus.

- Ton costume, répondit-elle innocemment.

- Je répète ma question. C'est quoi ça ?

- Un costume d'huître, sourit la jeune femme.

- Et tu veux que je porte ça ? s'alarma-t-il.

Avec une moue de bébé chien, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, tentant de l'amadouer. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas avec lui.

- Tu veux quoi en échange ? soupira-t-elle en devant sérieuse.

Un sourire pervers apparut sur son visage et elle devina. En levant les yeux au plafond, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et détacha son pantalon. Ce dernier aux chevilles de Kisame, elle prit son membre et commença à le masser d'une main, caressant ses testicules de l'autre. Et dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir lui faire une fellation en échange d'un service.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un mois**

Temari attendait que le tournoi de tir à l'arc se termine, un brin impatiente. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle était avec Tenten et elles ne pouvaient pas passer la journée que toutes les deux. La brune s'en était excusée, quoique ce ne fût pas sa faute, mais la blonde aurait voulu faire tellement de chose pour fêter leur mois-anniversaire. Une sortie au cinéma, suivit d'un souper au restaurant et la nuit à faire l'amour pour la première fois.

Elle n'avait jamais été très patiente et il était rare qu'elle attende plus d'une semaine avant de passer à l'acte. Sauf que pour Tenten, c'était sacré. On ne consommait qu'après trente jours. Et parce qu'elle tenait à elle, Temari avait fait l'effort de prendre son mal en patience. Alors ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'après cette compétition, victoire ou non, elle allait la faire gémir comme elle n'avait gémit. Sa libido était mise à l'épreuve tous les jours et elle avait hâte d'explorer le jardin secret de son amante.


	6. Chapter 6

**XXX**

Kakashi, Izumo et Kotetsu étaient assis devant la télévision depuis plusieurs heures, regardant un marathon de film d'horreur, quand soudainement le poste changea. Sans prêter attention à ce qu'il y avait à l'écran, ils se mirent tous les trois à la recherche de la télécommande, jusqu'à ce qu'un son étrange les fasse relever la tête. Un porno. Ils étaient tombés sur un film XXX, chose pas du tout surprenante puisqu'il était une heure passée, et la fichue manette était introuvable. Mal à l'aise, ils se jetèrent des regards à tour de rôle, cherchant une solution à leur problème. Sauf que c'était sans compter sur la réaction naturelle de leur corps à ces gémissements continus. Au final, sans même se concerter, ils reprirent leur place devant la télévision, déboutonnèrent leur pantalon et commencèrent à se masturber en regardant les deux femmes à l'écran. Et si l'un d'eux osait reparler de cette histoire, les deux autres lui referaient le portrait façon Picasso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vibrateur**

Sakura ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quelle surprise ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à éprouver plus de plaisir avec une autre fille. Ino avait soudainement eu envie de tester son nouveau jouet sur elle, et avec les quelques verres qu'elle avait bus, elle avait accepté sans réfléchir. Et puis, elle était célibataire, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, se dit la rose en se contractant sous le plaisir. La blonde semblait vraiment savoir comment utiliser ce vibrateur, même quand ce n'était pas sur elle. Ça avait beau n'être qu'une représentation du sexe masculin, il n'empêche qu'il avait des qualités en plus. La vibration au niveau du clitoris en tête de liste. Être stimulé à la fois à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'homme qui y arrivait. Et généralement, il fallait qu'elle soit à quatre pattes, ce qui n'était pas toujours confortable. Couchée sur le dos, les cuisses écartées, Sakura pouvait savourer pleinement la pénétration du phallus en plastique et le chatouillement sur son clitoris du petit bras extérieur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Champagne**

Hana était assise sur le sofa de son petit-ami, attendant qu'il ait terminé de préparé sa surprise. Regardant par la fenêtre du salon, elle sursauta, lorsqu'un bruit sourd résonna dans la cuisine, suivit par un juron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Itachi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, fit le jeune homme. Juste un petit dégât.

Petit dégât ? se répéta-t-elle en se levant et arrivant dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle vit son copain agenouillé, ramassa avec une serviette la flaque de champagne qui avait coulé au sol.

- Tu as acheté du champagne ?

- Je t'avais dit d'attendre dans le salon, grogna-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il attrapa les coupes et en tendit une à la jeune femme.

- Trinquons à la fin de session, proposa Itachi en levant son verre.

- Et à nos six mois, ajouta-t-elle en prenant une gorgée.

Leur coupe à peine entamée, elles furent reposées sur le comptoir et le jeune homme attrapa son compagne par la taille pour l'embrasser. Appuyée contre le réfrigérateur, Hana passa ses bras autour de son cou et fit un bond pour nouer ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire. La soirée de faisait que commencer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Échange de cadeaux**

Sakura suivit Suigetsu à l'écart. Il lui avait déclaré que son cadeau pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise, si elle le déballait devant les autres, mais qu'il était certain qu'elle l'apprécierait grandement. La curiosité l'emportant sur la crainte, elle ouvrit la boîte de céréale dans laquelle il avait caché le cadeau et écarquilla les yeux devant son contenu. Non, il n'avait pas osé ?

- À qu'il paraît, t'arrêtes pas de te plaindre d'être seule, s'expliqua le jeune homme. Alors j'ai décidé de t'acheter quelque chose pour te faire patienter.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. L'un des amis de son meilleur ami lui offrait un vibrateur pour l'échange de cadeau…

- Et puis, si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment ça marche ? proposa-t-il ensuite avec un sourire pervers.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la demoiselle, qui le frappa avant de s'éloigner. Suigetsu aimait mettre les filles mal à l'aise en disant des obscénités de ce genre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Échange de vœux**

Cette année, l'Akatsuki avait décidé de faire un échange de cadeaux différent. À la place d'acheter un cadeau à moins de dix dollars, tout le monde devait écrire un vœu sur un papier et celui qui le pigerait, devrait tenter de le réaliser. Bien sûr, ce devait être un souhait qui ne demandait pas une grosse dépense d'argent. Et non, Kakuzu ne pouvait pas demander de l'argent.

Konan avait fait simple et elle espérait que celui, car oui ce serait un garçon vu qu'elle était la seule fille du groupe, aurait des doigts de fée. Elle avait mal au cou depuis quelques semaines, alors elle demanda un massage comme vœu. Rien d'autre ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Ce fut Zetsu qui la pigea et dès qu'elle eut réalisé le souhait d'Itachi, qui voulait une photo compromettant de son frère pour le faire chanter, la jeune femme s'allongea sur le divan. Ayant prévue le coup, elle avait enfilé un haut de maillot à la place de son soutien-gorge. Pour la réalisation de son vœu, le jeune homme s'était procuré une bouteille d'huile à massage et tout en continuant de discuter avec les autres, massa son amie.

Pour un novice, il savait y faire avec ses mains, se réjouit Konan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Impertinence**

Dans sa robe rouge, Sakura regardait les autres s'amuser autour d'elle. Les rares célibataires se trouvaient à tous être de la gang de délinquants et elle n'avait pas envie de finir la soirée avec un fumeur de pot ou un héroïnomane. Les hommes bien ça ne courraient plus les rues. Alors qu'elle soupirait de désespoir, elle entendit un mec apostropher une fille en lui disant : « Y a du monde au balcon ! ». En se retournant, elle vit le gars en question empoigner les seins d'Hinata, avant de se faire exploser le visage par Naruto. Elle ne connaissait pas cet impertinent, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune gêne de faire ça devant tout le monde, alors que celle-ci est en couple. Alors qu'elle secouait la tête devant l'immaturité de ce balourd, ce dernier vint ce placer devant elle.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Sakon.

- Et moi, pas intéressée.

- Tu es seule, je suis seul. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas faire plus ample connaissance dans les toilettes ?

- Même pas en rêve, alors fais de l'air !

- Tant pis. Mais pour ta gouverne, t'es sur les hautes.

Les joues rouges de honte, Sakura plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine pour cacher ses mamelons durcis par le froid.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vivre chez ses amis**

Konan soupira, quand elle découvrit Kakuzu devant sa porte, son sac de voyage sous le bras. Il était comme ça, soupira la jeune femme en le laissant entrer. Kakuzu crèche chez ses amis, plutôt que d'avoir son propre appartement. Il débarquait toujours à l'improviste et restait jusqu'à ce qu'on le mette à porte. Deidara devait s'en être lassé. Bien qu'il refuse de payer un loyer, Kakuzu s'occupait des tâches ménagères en échange.

- Je te préviens, avec moi il faut que ce soit toujours nickel. Je déteste le désordre. Ose entrer dans ma chambre, je te castre et il est formellement interdit de te promener en boxer ou de sortir de la salle de bain seulement avec une serviette. On est ami, mais je reste une femme.

Kakuzu regarda son amie, avalant lentement sa salive. Il avait hésité à venir chez Konan, justement parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle le tenterait. Malheureusement, tous les autres avaient refusé de le reprendre. Bon, tant qu'il faisait le ménage et respectait ses règles, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Sauf qu'il devait avouer qu'il lui serait difficile de résister à l'envie de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Ça lui apprendra à crécher chez ses amis, plutôt que de se payer un appartement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tradition**

C'était une tradition à Suna que le jour de nos dix-huit ans, une aînée nous fasse découvrir les plaisir de la chair, en préparation pour le mariage. Ce fut Temari qui lui fut assignée et ça perturbait Matsuri. La blonde était en couple depuis plusieurs mois et son petit-ami la laissait faire ce genre de chose avec une autre fille ? Cette tradition se voulait rassurante pour les jeunes femmes, pour qu'elle découvre leur corps sans perdre leur pureté. Sauf que la brunette avait toujours été attirée par la grande sœur de son meilleur ami et découvrir le sexe avec elle serait une bénédiction, mais aussi un véritable enfer, puisqu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Elle attendait donc dans cette chambre seulement vêtue d'une nuisette, sans aucun sous-vêtement. Temari la rejoignit rapidement, un peignoir par-dessus une ample chemise d'homme. Probablement celle de Shikamaru. Sans échanger un seul mot, l'aînée la fit s'allonger et lui caressa le corps avec douceur. Lorsqu'elle fut rendue à ses cuisses, Matsuri se crispa légèrement, mais se détendit rapidement, quand les doigts agiles de la blonde commencèrent à frotter son clitoris.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aveuglé**

Jiraiya se laissa bander les yeux avec un foulard, puis les poignets dans le dos avec un ruban. Il ignorait ce que Tsunade avait en tête, mais il ne protesta pas. Après tout, elle avait tout un crochet du droit, alors autant ne pas l'offenser. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une langue tracer le contour de ses pectoraux, puis de ses abdominaux, il commença à tressaillir de plaisir. Faut dire que le fait de ne rien voir augmentait les sensations et que la blonde lui en provoquait déjà des très plaisant en temps normal. Il ne mit donc pas beaucoup de temps avec de bander et de sentir la langue taquine se diriger vers son sexe gorgé de sang. La jeune femme sembla s'amuser à faire durer cette caresse buccale et Jiraiya commença à s'impatienter qu'elle ne le prenne en bouche. Mais sa patience fut récompensée et sa compagne n'y alla pas de main morte. Les mains toujours dans le dos, il s'agrippa aux barreaux de la tête de lit, lorsque l'orgasme se rapprocha. Habituellement, il mettait plus de temps avant de jouir, mais avec les yeux bander, les sensations étaient vraiment décuplées.


	15. Chapter 15

**Malaise**

Sakura aimait les soirées costumées. Dans celles-ci, on pouvait être qui on voulait le temps d'une soirée, faire ce qu'on n'osait pas faire en temps normal… Alors vêtue d'un uniforme d'infirmière sexy et d'un masque blanc pour cacher le haut de son visage, elle se promena dans la salle en reluquant tous les hommes qu'elle croisait. Quand elle en trouva un à son goût, elle se mit à lui jeter des regards aguicheurs. L'échange visuel dura de longues minutes, avant que Sakura ne prenne la direction des toilettes en accentuant son déhancher. Elle n'eut pas à l'attendre longtemps, le faux médecin la rejoignit et la plaqua contre le mur. Avide et impatient, le jeune homme aux cheveux décoloré blanc fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe et commença à lui palper les seins. Sakura sentit rapidement le sexe de son futur amant gonfler contre sa cuisse. Il la retourna face au mur et descendit sa culotte avant de la pénétrer sauvagement. Sakura prenait son pied, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme déguisé en Catwoman, et qui insulta le jeune homme. Se sentant soudainement dans ses petits souliers, Sakura réalisa que son amant était en couple et qu'il avait répondu à ses avances silencieuses malgré la présence de celle-ci.


	16. Chapter 16

**Déménagement**

Naruto et Kiba se laissèrent tomber sur le sofa en soupirant bruyamment, regrettant un peu d'avoir accepté d'aider Ino à déménager. En tant qu'étudiante en design d'intérieur, elle se devait d'avoir un appartement bien décoré. Alors elle leur avait fait bouger les meubles une bonne dizaine de fois, avant de les remettre de nouveau comme la première fois. Et quand elle sembla se rétracter de nouveau, les deux garçons lui firent les gros yeux et elle referma la bouche.

- Si tu nous demandes encore une fois de tout déplacer, on te laisse t'arranger toute seule, grogna le brun.

La blonde se mordit les lèvres et vint s'agenouiller près de ses deux amis, qui gardaient la tête appuyé contre le dossier et les yeux fermés. Yeux qu'ils s'ouvrèrent de stupéfaction, lorsqu'ils sentirent chacun une main remonter sur leur cuisse. Avec un regard remplit d'excuse, la jeune femme posa ses mains sur l'entre-jambe des deux garçons pour les remercier à sa façon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chocolat**

Hana prit la bouteille de sirop de chocolat qui trainait sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se dirigea vers son petit-ami Kankuro qui l'attendait dans le salon, nu et allongé sur une couverture. Elle retira son peignoir pour ne pas le tâcher, puis commença à étaler le liquide sucré sur le corps du brun, essayant de n'oublier aucun recoin de son torse et de son ventre. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la bouteille, le jeune homme lui montra son membre légèrement gonflé, une étincelle de gourmandise au fond des yeux. Avec un petit ricanement amusé, la brune s'exécuta et prit le temps de bien l'étaler avec sa main, le masturbant au passage. Dès qu'il fut bien dur, elle abandonna son sexe malgré ses protestations, pour aller licher le chocolat qui recouvrait ses pectoraux, suivit de ses abdominaux, où elle resta plus longtemps que nécessaire, et termina par une lente fellation. Kankuro avait l'impression de mourir sous le plaisir et il avait hâte de déguster le sirop de chocolat sur le corps de sa petite-amie.


	18. Chapter 18

**La salle infernale**

Cette salle était un véritable piège, grogna intérieurement Shikamaru. Il ignorait qui avait eut l'idée de mettre des branches de gui tous les deux mètres carrés, mais il commençait à en avoir marre de garder la tête levée pour les éviter. Ensuite, il devait contourner les couples qui en profitaient pour s'exhiber et ceux qui respectaient la tradition en se roulant des pelles pas croyables sous l'effet de l'alcool. À deux reprises, il s'était fait avoir. D'abord par Ino, avec qui ça avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical. Puis il y avait eu Shiho, avec qui il avait cru mourir par étouffement. Merci à Temari pour l'avoir sauvé. Sauf que maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment le seul à éviter les branches de gui et il finit par être accidentellement poussé par quelqu'un, pour ensuite en percuter une deuxième qu'il dût retenir pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Comble de malchance, il se retrouvait sous le gui pour la troisième fois, en compagnie de la timide Hinata. Foutue tradition, se dit-il en embrassant la brune sous les sifflements et encouragement des autres.


	19. Chapter 19

**C'est mauvais de fumer**

Allongé sous les couvertures, Sasuke sortit un bras pour atteindre son paquet de cigarette et son briquet. Malheureusement pour lui, aucune flamme ne sortit pour allumer son bâton de nicotine. À sa droite, sa dernière conquête glissa une main sur son torse et attrapa son cancer à fumer pour les jeter sur le plancher.

- C'est mauvais pour la santé, déclara Temari sans le regarder.

- Je ne t'oblige pas à en fumer.

- Est-ce vraiment essentielle à ton plaisir, que de fumer après une partie de jambe en l'air ?

- Et si la réponse est oui ?

- Je vais faire en sorte de te convaincre du contraire.

La blonde passa une jambe par-dessus sa taille et fondit sur son épaule, qu'elle mordilla et suçota lentement en remontant vers son oreille. Ses mains s'occupaient de lui caresser le torse et le ventre, pendant que le déhancher de son bassin réveillait son membre au repos. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire deux fois la même fille, mais puisque c'était dans la même nuit, il allait le compter pour une seule fois.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chacun sa solitude**

Travailler dans une boutique de fleur était l'un des jobs les plus démoralisants pour une célibataire. Ino voyait tous les jours des hommes venir acheter des bouquets de fleurs pour leur femme, fiancée, petite-amie, maîtresse… Et aucun de ces bouquet n'allaient lui être dédiés. Aucun homme ne semblait s'intéresser à elle, sauf pour des coups d'un soir. Alors on s'entend qu'ils ne la remerciaient pas avec des fleurs, mais seulement avec leur silence. La cloche de la porte la sortit de sa mélancolie et elle découvrit un jeune homme mystérieux sont les yeux étaient cachés par des verres fumés. Il regarda un instant les fleurs, puis se dirigea vers elle.

- Je voudrais un bouquet de lavande, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr, se força-t-elle à sourire. Voulez-vous un mot pour l'accompagner ? lui demanda-t-elle quand elle eut terminé.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, elle ne pourra pas le lire.

Ino ne comprit pas toute suite le sous-entendu de sa phrase, mais le trémolo de sa voix quand il la remercia, l'ébranla. C'était la première fois qu'on lui achetait des lavandes pour déposer sur une tombe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Rendez-vous arrangés**

Neji commençait à en avoir marre que Naruto lui arrange des rendez-vous avec des amies à lui, tout ça pour qu'il les laisse tranquille Hinata et lui. C'était sa cousine, sa petite sœur de cœur. Comment pouvait-il la laisser découvrir les plaisirs de la chair avant le mariage ? Pour la énième fois du mois, il se rendit au restaurant que son ami lui avait indiqué, pour une soirée avec Sakura Haruno. Une autre qui allait accepter d'aller dans son lit dès le premier soir, parce qu'il était beau, riche et intelligent. Le mari parfait en soit. Malheureusement, il ne les rappelait jamais celles-là. Et la rose ne fit pas acception à la règle. Quand il la raccompagna après le souper, elle l'invita à prendre un verre chez elle et il ne vit jamais la couleur de ce verre, puisqu'elle l'embrassa dès la porte refermée. Après lui avoir donné ce qu'elle avait demandé, il attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour s'éclipser discrètement. Une autre qui irait se plaindre à Naruto, sourit l'Hyuuga.


	22. Chapter 22

_Prochainement dans « Le groupe aux masques »_

**Duo**

Dans le studio d'enregistrement, Naruto enregistrait sa partie de « _Missing You_ », qu'Utakata avait composé pour Shion et lui. Leur duo allait apparaître sur le prochain album spécial de Rasengan et il était heureux de le chanter avec elle. C'était la première chanson qu'ils chantaient ensemble depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient. Grâce à ça, peut-être que les anti-fans de leur couple allaient arrêter de dire que la blonde n'était pas faite pour lui ? Du moins, il l'espérait. Dès qu'il eut terminé toutes ses sections, le blond laissa la place à sa petite-amie, lui offrant un doux baiser avant de retourner de l'autre côté de la vitre pour la laisser travailler. Même après un peu plus d'un mois, il avait de la difficulté à complètement oublier Hinata, mais il avait décidé qu'il ne l'attendrait plus. Alors il sourit en regardant Shion ajouter sa voix sur le morceau, se disant qu'il était bien avec elle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Strip-poker **

Karin savait que Juugo s'emportait à rien, même durant les jeux les plus innocents quand il perdait. De fait, lorsqu'ils firent une partie de strip-poker que tous les deux, elle perdit chaque tour volontairement, prenant son temps à chaque fois pour retirer le morceau de vêtement. Le roux la contemplait à chaque fois, se mordant parfois les lèvres ou avalant difficilement sa salive. La jeune femme s'entraînait régulièrement pour garder la ligne et ses courbes féminines n'en étaient que mises plus en valeur. Après quatre tours, il ne lui restait que son string et ses mamelons pointaient vers lui sous le froid de la pièce. Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres avec convoitise. Ils avaient l'air vraiment appétissant. Il perdit le contrôle de son corps, quand la rousse passa négligemment une main sur l'un de ses seins et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. L'animal en lui voulait s'accoupler et aucun refus ne serait accepté.


	24. Chapter 24

**L'étoile de l'aventurier**

Kimimaro déposa un baiser sur chaque étoile qui parsemait le corps tatoué de Tayuya. Elle en avait une sur le poignet droit, une autre sur la nuque, trois dans le creux des reins, cinq sur le dessus de son pied gauche et remontant vers sa cheville, une autre sur chaque hanche et la toute dernière, celle que seul les plus aventureux pouvait apercevoir, juste au-dessus de son pubis. La piqure des aiguilles lui avait même fait atteindre l'orgasme, se souvint le jeune homme, puisque c'était lui son tatoueur attitré. Il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement en plein milieu de son travail. Faut dire que ses petits cris plaintifs étaient absolument bandants et qu'elle lui avait donné une érection particulièrement douloureuse. Il avait eu droit à une fellation en guise de payement et s'en était toute une. La sentir prendre son membre tout en entier dans sa bouche l'avait fait voir une toute autre sorte d'étoiles. Le simple fait d'y repenser faisait bander de nouveau, alors qu'il glissait sa langue entre ses lèvres intimes.


End file.
